


Watcher S2

by vvishop



Category: Watcher(2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. S2-1 참붕어빵과 달리기

우리 계속 이거 같이 하죠? 치광과 태주를 그 말로 묶어버리고, 샌드위치 휴일 앞뒤로 연가를 꽉꽉 눌러 쓴 팀 막내가 돌아왔다. 얼룩덜룩하게 타서는 코끝의 피부가 허물처럼 벗겨지고 있었다. 치켜 뜰 때마다 벌겋게 서던 핏줄은 간 데 없이 갈색 눈을 순하게 뜨고는.  
"저 없는 동안 무슨 일 없었죠?"  
하는데 달변가인 태주까지도 잠시 말문이 막혔다.  
"있었으면 연락 왔겠거니 했어요."  
쥐포 드실래요? 수줍은 웃음에 수연이 가장 먼저 정신을 차렸다.  
"어디 갔다 왔어요?"  
"연가 쓸 때 사유로 안썼나? 할머니 뵙고 왔어요."  
모두 단박에 상황을 이해했다. 간만에 손주를 본 할머니께서 과하게 먹이셨구나. 못본 기간은 단 6일인데 영군은 6일 전과 전혀 달랐다. 다소 면적이 넓어진 볼에만 시선이 간 사이, 노란 종이 파일이 영군 손에 넘어갔다. 이거 관련 자료 좀 찾아봐라. 그래도 팀 막내인데 잘 갔다 왔냐 물어봐는 주지 차가워 차가워 수연이 눈을 굴렸다. 태주는 잘 돌아왔으면 됐다며 일어나더니 법원에 간다며 나갔다.  
이상한 일은 그 다음에 일어났다. 점심시간에 영군이 구내 식당에서 밥을 먹더니 사라진 것이다. 점심시간 1분 남기고 돌아와 탈탈 터는 쓰레기 봉지에는 과자 10봉지가, 입에는 아이스크림이 물려있었다. 드시고 싶은거 드세요. 먹느라 웅얼대는 목소리 뒤로 팀장이 말했다.  
"영군아. 다음부터 이렇게 간식 사올 거면 나한테 회식비 달라고 그래라."  
"네."  
영군은 먹고 또 먹었다. 뒹구는 아령들이 아깝다며 심심할 때마다 들고선 팔을 굽혔다 폈다. 팀원2 때문에 도통 정신이 사나웠지만 그래서 팀원1은 자유로워질 수 있었다. 출근 시간은 한없이 아슬아슬해서 구내식당 아침 시간은 번번히 넘기는 통에 아침도 굶고 출동 나가야 하면 김밥이나 사먹곤 했던 수연은 이제서 경찰청 근처 유명 빵집에서 빵도 사먹고 아침에 휘핑 올라간 커피도 사먹을 수 있었다. 한동안 못하던 운동도 했다. 팀장은 회식이 없는 대신 아낌없이 간식비를 보조했다. 과자의 산을 본 태주도 조금씩 간식이며 먹거리들을 사오기 시작했다. 팀원 둘이 스파 브랜드라도 가서 옷을 새로 사야한다고 말할 무렵 태주가 새로운 사건을 가져왔다.  
내일은 오늘 먹다가 남긴 참붕어빵 한마리를 더 잡아먹을까 하는 생각 끝에 잠이 든 수연은 새벽 4시에 전화를 받고 깼다.  
"영군씨. 지금 몇 시예요..."  
"선배. 죄송해요. 이시형 씨가 컨테이너 창고로 오라고 했는데 문이 잠겨있고 제가 장비가 없어서요."  
근무 중에 하면 안되는 건가요 목끝까지 올라오는 말을 뒤로 하고 수연은 자물쇠 끊는 장비를 챙겨 창고로 향했다. 결국 들어갈 수가 없어서 태주를 불러야만 했다.  
"밀수품 있다는 제보를 받았다고 하죠. 법적인 문제는 없어요. 재식아. 열어드려."  
그 새벽에도 빈틈없는 태주와 재식은 단호하게 자물쇠를 끊었다. 

갑자기 영군은 먹고 자기를 멈췄다. 본인만 멈추면 괜찮은데 새벽에 수연을 깨우고 퇴근도 하지 않았다. 오늘만 산다는 말투가 돌아오고 흰자에 핏발이 생겨났다. 경찰청은 24시간 움직이는 곳이라 씻고 잘 공간이 마련되어 있다보니 집에도 잘 들어가지 않았다. 문제는 적당히 해야 할 팀장도 인생 마지막 날이 오늘만 같았다. 팀원2와 팀원1은 올랐던 살이 도로 쪽 빠졌다.  
"하하... 제가 팔자에도 없는 간헐적 단식을 하네요."  
잠복하던 수연이 중얼거리자 영군이 뒤로 의자를 밀어 시선을 낮췄다.  
"특전사에서는 한 주도 안먹을 때 있었거든요. 하루에 세 끼는 안먹어도 돼요."  
한 달 전엔 8끼 먹더니. 하하... 특전사에 편견이 생겨버린 수연은 일기를 쓰고 싶은 기분이었다. 살이 내리는 영군과 수연을 보며 태주는 사식 넣듯 가끔씩 도시락을 사다주었다. 3달이 흘러 그들은 항구의 창고를 이용해 조직과 결탁한 부패 경찰 팀을 적발하고 입건할 수 있었다. 

청장은 벌써 몇 번이나 체중의 변화를 반복중인 비리 수사팀원들을 훑어보았다.  
"거 도팀장. 애들 먹이고 다니는 건 맞지?"  
"알아서 챙겨 먹고 다닐 겁니다."  
"얼굴만 보면 사건 진행 정도가 표가 나는데. 쓰겠어?"  
영군은 신경도 안썼지만 수연은 속으로 또 말줄임표가 붙은 웃음을 웃었다. 사람 걱정이 아니구나. 보안 문제 때문이구나. 그 말에서야 팀원 둘을 훑어본 치광은 고개를 끄덕였다. 

호흡처럼 사건과 함께 살이 붙었다 빠졌다 하는 영군과 자신을 보다가 문득 수연은 치광이 아무 변화가 없다는 사실을 당연하게 받아들이고 있었음을 깨달았다.  
"팀장님은요. 팀장님은 왜 잘 안드세요?"  
자리에 앉아있던 치광이 눈동자만 들어 수연을 보았다.  
"관리하는 거예요. 무릎이 안좋아서. 경찰은 뛰어야 하니까."  
모두의 눈이 치광의 보이지 않는 책상 너머에 닿았다 흩어졌다. 다음날 수연은 조용히 영군의 과자 산 옆에 칼슘제를 올려두었다. 우리는 또 뛰어야 하니까.


	2. S2-2 사실상 첫번째 수사

모르고 싶었는데 알아야 할 것 같았다. 타협을. 영군은 생애 처음으로 강렬한 유혹에 휩싸였다. 목요일은 아파트 분리수거를 하는 날이고 먹고 버린 생수병은 밟아도 눌러도 라면 박스로 네 박스가 넘었다. 빨래를 못해서 셔츠와 속옷을 산 것이 열 벌이었다. 밀린 보고서가 있는 것도 아닌데 버티고 버티다 도저히 도치광 팀장이 일을 벌이지 못할 밤 11시 30분까지 (자체적으로 정한 시간이었다) 사무실에 있다 퇴근한 지가 3주였다. 그렇다면 벌써 타협을 한 것이 아닐까. 영군은 고민했다. 팀장은 주말에도, 주중에도 도통 퇴근이란 걸 하지 않았다.  
"영군아. 들어가지?"  
"팀장님 퇴근 안하십니까."  
"어."  
"그럼 저도 안합니다."  
며칠은 소파에 누워서 버텨도 봤다. 결과는 보고서는 업무 시간 중에 쓰라는 조 선배의 질타와 태주의 걱정스런 눈빛이었지만. 수연과 태주는 할 일이 끝나면 바로 퇴근했다. 

그래서 모를 거라고 생각했다.  
"선배님. 혹시 팀장님 집 주소 알고 계십니까."  
놀라거나 왜 그런걸 알고 있을 것 같냐 반문할줄 알았던 수연은 하리보의 곰을 하나씩 꼭꼭 씹으며 영군의 팔을 잡고 끌고 갔다. 둘은 광수팀 앞에서 하리보 한 봉지씩을 더 깠다.  
"그게요. 저희 정보는 조회가 되잖아요. 정부 2.0 시스템이 있으니까."  
"그렇죠."  
"팀장님 주소는 아파트 동 호수가 없어요."  
질기고 여러 가지 맛이 나는 곰 젤리가 차례로 입 안으로 들어가다 와작 봉지가 구겨졌다.  
"그게 무슨 뜻이죠?"  
"도로명 주소까지만 있어요. 분명 아파트 단지로 나오는데 동 호수가 없어요."

경찰청에서 멀지 않은 곳이라 영군과 수연은 퇴근 후 도 팀장의 주소로 가보기로 했다. 거절할 줄 알았던 수연은 의외로 팀장의 사진까지 챙기는 등 적극적이었다.  
"조사 끝나면 지하철 역 앞에 좀 내려줘요."  
바라는 것이 있었지만. 

아파트 단지 조사는 허탕이었다. 아무도 도팀장을 기억하지 못했다. 아파트 단지여서 빈 집이 어딘지 죄다 파악도 어려웠다. 수연은 지하철 역으로 향하는 차 안에서 조심스럽게 말했다.  
"혹시 팀장님. 우리가 봤던 그 간이 침대에서 주무시는 거 아닐까요."  
"하루 이틀이지. 그 짓을 매번 어떻게 합니까."  
숙직실도 있고, 샤워실도 있고 경찰청에 잘데 많아요. 하는 수연의 말에 영군은 고개를 저었다. 노숙도 해봤고 벙커에서 쪽잠도 자봤고 날밤도 숱하게 새봤지만 베이스 캠프가 없으면 지속할 수 없었다. 더군다나 3주였다. 그 전에도 팀장이 집에 간다고 하는 걸 본 기억이 없었다. 사람 찾는 것이 특기라던 홍재식을 고려해봤지만 그러려면 한태주 검사를 거쳐야 했다.  
수연을 아예 집까지 태워다주고 돌아온 영군은 곰곰히 지속 가능한 감시를 고민했다. 목요일은 분리수거하는 날, 원래 주중 빨래하는 날은 수요일, 토요일이나 일요일 중 하루는 집도 청소하고 푹 쉬어야 그 다음주 근무가 수월했다. 주 3일은. 최소였지만 최대처럼 보였다. 애꿎은 생수병만 꽉꽉 쥐어짜 구겨져갔다. 

분위기를 읽기로 사무실에서 제일 가는 태주는 다음날 과자나 와삭거리고 있는 팀원 둘을 슥 보더니 운을 띄웠다.  
"수연씨는 집까지 얼마나 걸려요?"  
저요? 눈만 깜박인 수연은 걷는 것까지 합하면 50분이요. 답했다. 둘의 시선이 영군에게로 향했다. 영군은 의자를 빙글빙글 돌렸다.  
"걸으면 10분이요."  
"차 가지고 다니잖아요."  
"저희 집 다 와보셨잖아요."  
태주는 빙긋 웃으며 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 회식이라도 하려면 집 거리 정도는 알아두는 게 좋을 것 같아서요. 허울도 좋았다. 팀 결성이 언젠데 회식 한 번이 없었건만.  
"참고로 나는 30분 거리로 이사했어요. 팀장님은요?"  
모두의 눈이 팀장을 향했다. 치광은 눈썹만 들어올렸다.  
"저는 퇴근 안합니다."  
"네? 팀장님 무슨 말씀이-"  
사람이 좋아보이기도 아주 나빠보이기도 하는 미소를 머금은 치광은 두 손을 비볐다.  
"회식은 여러분끼리 가시죠."  
수연이 눈에 띄게 안심했다. 그래! 팀장님이 홈리스일리가 없지! 말풍선이 머리 위로 보이는 것 같은 팀원을 두고 태주가 책상을 도로록 두드렸다.  
"팀장님 설마 여기서 지내시는 건, 아니죠?"  
"맞습니다."  
수연의 말풍선이 바닥에 떨어져 산산조각나는 소리가 환청처럼 모두의 귓가에 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다. 다시 쓰여지는. 다른 팀 갈걸. 이라는 메시지도. 영군은 취조 기법에서 배웠던 것처럼 한 박자를 쉬며 물었다.  
"집에는 전혀 안가시고 여기서만 지내신다고요?"  
"너 지금 나 취조하냐."  
턱을 엄지로 쓰다듬던 도 팀장은 팀 막내의 취조에 순순히 응했다. 퇴근을 하면, 또 출근을 해야되더라고. 모두 그 말뜻을 모르면서도 알았다. 관리비만 나오는 집 뺀지 6개월도 넘었다며 또 좋고도 나쁜 웃음을 터트린 치광이 의자에 몸을 기댔다. 

한 검사는 풀이 죽은 영군과 수연에게 점심 시간이 끝나고 커피를 샀다. 재식이 없이 날라져 오는 커피를 놓고 벤치에 셋은 나란히 앉아 커피만 들이켰다.  
"우리 같은 팀 맞죠."  
수연이 가장 먼저 입을 열었다. 모두 한 마디 속에서 열 마디를 들었다.  
"맞죠."  
"그렇죠."  
태주는 지금 무엇이 필요한지 직감했다. 변호사는 약육강식이되 검사는 팀워크였다. 태주는 오른손을 척 가운데 내밀었다.  
"잘 해봐요."  
한 검사에게는 과장보태서 이 때도 사람이 태어나는구나 싶은 90년대생들의 눈이 일렁였다. 손들이 척척 얹혔다. 파이팅!

다시 오는 목요일, 영군은 놓치지 않고 분리수거를 했다.


End file.
